Bright Night Sky
by Luna Jade Black
Summary: A couple of Jasper's old "friends" show up just in time to throw his world upside down. Can the Cullen's handle the chaos? This is a story I did with Sango-Chan 101 only this is my version. Read both and decide! Enjoy!
1. The Move

**1 The Move**

I looked out the window. Our last bit of time in Mississippi, soon we would be in northern West Virginia. Here we were supposed to be twenty-seven, in West Virginia we will be sixteen turning seventeen. Our story there is that our mom died when we were born and we got put into the foster care system, then when we turned sixteen we got emancipated. What really happened is that on our seventeenth birthday our mom was killed and we were turned into vampires.

Once again I thought about Jasper, the night before my sister and I escaped. I had ran to the lake and jumped in. I didn't know Jasper was there, until I came back up to the surface. When I came up I saw him and I laughed. For the first time since I had met him he smiled a genuine southern smile.

"Tiffany, hurry up with those last few boxes! We need to be in West Virginia before sunrise unless you wanna try hiding our sparkles from a distance." I heard just before the front door shut. My sister and I aren't normal vampires. We have gifts. Mine are I can change the scent of anyone or anything, I can hide our sparkles in sunlight, and last but not least I can talk to people in their mine. When my sister and I had a run-in with the Volturi we found that my mind is shielded, and when I talked to someone else in their mind theirs is shielded as well. My shield is always over my sister some, and I can either take it away from her mind or tighten it. We found that out thanks to one of the leaders of the Volturi, Aro. Alicia's gifts are she can change anyone's eye color, create heart beats, and last she can tell what other people are feeling and why. She can also change how they are feeling. Alicia was happy to move. I guess I am to it's just I wish we weren't running from Amun's new born army. What got him so mad is Alicia had, had a great "friendship" with Benjamin.

I picked up my last four big boxes and took them to the front door. I sat them down and looked around. The house is completely empty but the few boxes. Most of our furniture we sent to the new place already. I lost our bet so I got stuck driving the car with our cat Willow and our wolf Jackson. Alicia is going to ride our horse Bandit to the new house through woods. Something no one knows, including the Volturi, is that you can turn animals into vampires. All of our animals are vampire animals. We found out because after we got away from Jasper and Maria we were utterly alone. We tried eating human food but we knew we needed blood. Although we had never even tasted human blood we refused and couldn't do it. So we though how could we get blood? We considered robbing a blood bank but said no then we were in a clearing when we saw a deer on the edge. So we started hunting animals and when we got lonely we turned a few into vamps. I felt something hit my back then I went flying to the floor.

"I think that's willow talk for, get your butt in gear girl." Alicia laughed and got the last boxes loaded into the car. I spent most of the day driving; Alicia had already gotten there quickly because of how fast Bandit could go. We spent the rest of the day and most of the night unpacking and then went hunting.

I looked in the mirror and smiled. My favorite part about being a vampire was being beautiful. Something I never thought I'd be when I was human. Unlike most vampires, my sister and I remember our human lives much clear, except our childhood. That's because we were both in an accident when we were ten.

We have gone to High School dozens of times but for some reason I kept sensing this was going to change our life. It's Monday and we are already enrolled at school so we're ready to go. I'm wearing a black skirt to my knees that flairs out with a tight dark blue one long sleeve shirt that has lips with vampire fangs sticking out that says "Watch out. I DO Bite." All that was left to do was put on make-up, which made me look amazing with my long straight black hair to my waist with short thick bangs; and soon to be blue eyes. We always change our eye color right before we leave. I finished my make-up, I apply dark eye liner, and ran down the hall to Alicia's art studio, and I knew that's where she would be this close to leave. I knocked on the door and walked in.

"Alicia, time to go." She looked up from her drawling easel and smiled. I walked beside her and gaping in awe. It was a drawling of our mother. The most beautiful one yet, she was captured perfectly facing the sky in the outfit she wore the day she died, our seventeenth birthday. Alicia scooted over on her work bench and I sat down. We sat and talked about mom and our other sister, she was eighteen and had already married so she wasn't with us the night it happened, and we never saw her again. I glanced at the clock on Alicia's wall jumped up and screeched.

"Dude, we have to go like now or we could be late!" Alicia just got up and laughed.

"Relax we'll get there in time, we just got the new car in anyway. The newest hybrid on the market and the fastest we will get to school." Alicia smiled and I noticed what she was wearing. Her black hair was long and curly to her mid back with long bangs to the side, and light make-up. She was wearing leggings and a shirt/dress which was orange and brown stripped from the bottom breast down, above that it was just brown. The dress was strapless so she was wearing a black pullover her shoulders. We checked on the animals then she changed my eyes to blue and hers to an orange brown and headed out the door to school.

When we pulled in the parking lot the students stared at our car, they could smell new students from a mile away. I looked at sis and smiled this is going to be an awesome year. We got out of the car and leaned on the side, despite leaving late we got there early. Everyone stopped staring at us and looked at a jeep and Volvo pulling into the parking lot. I looked at sis and she shrugged. When they parked a pretty girl with redish dark brown hair to her back got out fallowed by a guy with golden brown hair. A blond girl with long hair got out of the jeep fallowed by a buff guy with dark brown or black hair, he looked like a teddy bear. I started a conversation with sis.

_Omg! Its attack of the pedo bear! _She laughed out loud while looking at him.

_Hey that's not nice….but oh so funny! And true. _She laughed more. I winked at her and looked back at the jeep to see more getting out. A skinny ballerina type with short straight layered black hair got out. I looked at sis and rolled my eyes, these must be the popular kids the way everyone was staring. Sis wasn't looking at me her eyes were wide and terrified, and then I heard two heard beats, ours.

_Hey Alicia what's wrong? We don't need heart beats right now. _I gave her a confused look but she was still staring ahead. When I turned around I saw someone I never thought I would see again. My mind froze and my breath quickened.

"Jasper," My frozen lips mumbled. Sis broke out of her trance and hit me as all their heads snapped to me, six gold eyes pierced through me with confused guarded expressions. I broke my own trance and changed our scent, then tightened my shield on Alicia's mind. At that point I was glad we seemed human, they won't think we are much different if we have heart beats different scent and different eyes.

_Relax Alicia he won't know who we are. They won't know who we are. We will be fine. Use your gift and calm down! _I could sense her calming herself through her mind. She looked at me and we got our stuff from the car. I hadn't realized how scared I was until I felt Alicia's calm come over me. I smiled to myself.

_Alicia maybe I could tap into their mind like we have been practicing. They won't know. Plus we need to know what if any gifts they have._ She nodded. I focused on Jasper I moved through his mind quietly and quickly pulled out. He had a dazed look, so did the guy with golden brown hair who I discovered was Edward Cullen. I filled sis in mentally on everything I looked for and found. The only thing I knew was their names and gifts. Personality? Had no clue what they were like or what they were doing in a human high school. All we knew was that they hunted animals, by their eye color.

The bell rang and we hurried to our class. First period was gym and it was a breeze, sis and I had it together, we have all our classes together. There was only one class before lunch that we had with the Cullen's plus homeroom. I was daydreaming in my fifth period when a note landed on my desk. I looked around and saw a sexy Emo guy sitting to my left and back one. He smiled a beautiful smile and pointed to his desk. His hair was straight black to his shoulders and he was wearing all black, no make-up. He is one of the hottest guys I've ever met. I turned away and faced front glad I couldn't blush anymore. The front of the note said in elegant writing that reminded me of my Dad's old journal.

_To: New girl_

_From: Harrison James Black_

I opened it and smiled wider.

Hi_ what's your name? Btw you're beautiful. What music do you like?_

"Now class what's the answer to this next equation?" Mrs. Grayson looked at me, almost challenging. I answered her in such a way I'm sure everyone thought the new girl could be a math nerd. The teacher nodded and smiled returning to the rest of the class. I started to write back when I heard sis in my head, she was sitting to my right.

_You know we cannot get close to these humans or date them right? _I started to get sad and mad.

_Why? You got to be with someone, Benjamin. And relax I'm not going to get with a human. Don't you trust me better than that? _I felt hurt radiating through the tunnel. I disabled the connection to her mind. I knew we couldn't have friends. I was just tired of being so alone. Sure we had our animals but I wanted a person. Until we deal with Amun's army though we can't have connections. I wrote back in my old cursive writing.

_Hi Harrison, my name is Tiffany Isabella Blake. Thank you and all types of music. Just band and artists and songs I like. And yes I do like Black Vail Brides.; P_

I tossed the note back to him. He read it and I laughed as he read the last part eyes wide. I knew he was gonna ask, one of my favorite things to do is enter human minds. I got from his mind that Bella's real name is Isabella. The next few weeks went on the same. Passing notes to Harrison in my math class and hiding ourselves. I was passing a note to Harrison about our birthday in a couple weeks when the bell rang for lunch sis and I went together like always. We, with our speed, got there quickly and unnoticed. We sat at a table and ate. Vampires don't eat because it doesn't do anything, don't fill us up or taste good to us but we knew Jasper could be suspicious already so we ate. I ate slowly while Alicia ate quickly. I looked over at Jasper's table. Bella and Edward were whispering so they couldn't be heard by humans but I heard them. They were talking about Nessie, which confused me. I looked into Bella's mind and found it was their daughter. Alicia is gonna want to hear this later. When Edward saw me looking at them he started talking to Jasper.

"Jasper you know those two? There is something about them I don't like." Edward had a thoughtful look. Emmett laughed softly.

"Bull shit. You just hate the fact that Bella's not the only mind you can't read now. Bet you wish you could read their thoughts." Emmett stuck his tongue out at Edward and Edward rolled his eyes. Jasper just kept eye contact with me, I could tell he was thinking and thinking trying to figure out where he seen us. When he rubbed his scares I started to feel panicky but he kept looking at me. When he looked away he looked at Edward.

"I don't know. Tiffany is always happy to see me and right now she's paniced. Her sister Alicia is always worried to see me. It makes me wonder if they are going to really stay away." Jasper was looking at Edward while he said this.

"Relax they might be weird but their human and that will keep them away." Edward seemed to forget about his earlier statement about us. Jasper rolled his eye.

"That's what you said about Bella and now look." He smiled. I blinked. Jasper. Actually. Smiled! The second time in over one hundred fifty years I saw that man smile. I shook my head and looked at my sister. She didn't see it.

"What's the matter Jazz? Don't like having me around?" Bella made a pouty face.

"No, no that's not what I meant. I was just proving a point." I looked back to my sister again. She was drawling in her sketch book. I talked to her in her mind.

_They are worried about us again Tiffany._

_I know. Hey maybe we should talk to Jasper. I think he has changed. And maybe he could help us with Amun's army? _I pulled back from her mind enough to let her think about it. Then she thought to me.

_No. Do you want him to go on a killing spree? He might have changed some. But he is still the old him. Just because he doesn't hunt humans don't mean anything. _She kept drawling as we spoke in our mind.

_It just hard to hide our scent all the time, and to hide your mind so tightly. I'm not used to having to do this. _I felt a flush of anger from her through our minds.

_And what you think it's easy keeping two heart beats? No not really. _I sighed and got up to dump my tray. Then the bell rang and we went to class. Alicia was thoughtful the rest of the day. On the way home she turned to me and sighed.

"Maybe your right we've been hiding for weeks now. I'm afraid if we don't take care of the army they will find us and it could get messy." I could tell sis still had her worries about telling them but she smiled. When we pulled in to the house I turned to her.

"Do you want me to hide our scent? Can we bring Willow, Jackson, and Bandit?" I am hopeful because I love having Willow with me. She shook her head sadly.

"No we are about to drop some huge information on them, let's keep the shock to a minimum. And nah don't hide our scent I'm not creating heart beats anymore either." As she said this our heart beats stopped and her eyes turned gold. I stopped changing our scent and relaxed. It felt good to stop. I laughed and got out of the car then was met with Willow, Jackson, and Bandit.

"No, no. Stay here for now ok? We will get you when we can." The animals bowed their heads and whimpered. I picked up Willow and cuddled her, she is a tabby and looks like puss and boots. Jackson is a pure wolf and Bandit being an old horse is a rare male. I put Willow down and looked at sis, we both nodded. We bolted into the woods, we live in the woods so it is easy staying hidden. Not that anyone would be able to see us anyway. Alicia is super fast even for a vampire but I can keep up pretty well. I'm the super strong one. We ran up to a house that was drenched in vampire scent and something else…wet dog? I changed the scent and felt much better. Sis laughed. We stopped right outside and was met with the big teddy bear Emmett. I flashed him an evil grin. Which he returned, his angrier.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Just then Edward came out.

"I knew there was something about you two. You aren't human." He was still thoughtful, I could still feel him trying to read my mind.

"Stop trying to read my mind Edward, you can't neither can Aro. I have my own shield. Anyway where is Jasper we need him." Edward's face turned to shock. Just then the skinny Alice came in front of them. Bella was at Edward's side as was Rosalie at Emmett's.

"How do you know Jasper? What do you want with him?" She looked scared and worried. I sighed.

"I got this Alice." Jasper appeared by her side. I smiled at him.

"Well Jasper I have to say, seeing you smile at lunch was a shock I haven't seen you smile since that night at the lake." I laughed and sis gasped in my mind.

_Wow I never seen him smile._

_I know._ I laughed and looked at Jasper. He looked thoughtful.

"I thought you were familiar. Alicia Diana Blake and Tiffany Isabella Blake. The names you had when we found you. I should have remembered." He shook his head and rubbed his scares. I rubbed mine unintentionally. Edward looked back and forth between us and Jasper.

"How do you know these girls Jasper?" A man said from the door. In a second he and a woman were there. They were both beautiful as all vamps and they seemed like….parents? I turned my head sideways. I hacked their mind and found that their names are Carlisle and Esme.

"Tiffany and Alicia are the only two too escape me and Maria. They are the ones who got away, while Maria and I were hunting." I smiled at him.

"Nice to see you too, Jasper." Alicia said smiling. Alice hissed, and Jasper put his arm around her.


	2. Not So Nice To Meet You

**2 Not so nice to see you.**

"Where have you been?" He didn't look away from us. Alicia took up answering questions which I didn't mind. I was still trying to get rid of the wet dog smell. It was worse than wet dog.

"Together, naturally. And you?' I am still connected to Alicia so I knew Jasper was directing hatred toward us. How could he hate us after so long? And when he seemed to have a new mate? I stood their radiating hurt like steam.

_I told you Tiffany not to expect anything, he may be different but that don't mean he will be different with us. _I nodded still looking at Jasper but didn't stop feeling hurt. When I spoke I sounded sad, which I hadn't meant to do.

"Come on Jasper. That was over a hundred years ago. Bury the hatchet. Leave the past in the past. Maybe we can be friends." I gave him a smile.

"You must have another reason to speak to Jasper other than making friends or agitating him." Edward said and I sighed. Luckily for me sis answered.

"Yes. We had no other person to turn to. We thought he could help with our situation. But we were too afraid to search for him. So when we came to this school and found out he went here, we instantly thought of two vial questions. Should we run? Should we stay and ask for help? We had no idea what either choice would turn out to be. With careful consideration we decided to stay, but not say anything. We hide our scent-and other vampiric features-from you so you wouldn't pay any attention to us. Obviously that didn't work. So today was when we finally decided to seek the Cullens' help. Jasper's in particular." Alicia sounded all business like.

"Why me?" Jasper asked.

"Because _you_ specifically have the knowledge we need. You don't even know what we are here to ask for," I said looking at Jasper intently hoping he would get the hint. He didn't.

"Well then what is it?" Jasper sounded impatient, like everyone else looked. Alicia took a breath before answering.

"We are being chased by new borns." Everyone looked terrified and shocked. Carlisle came forward. Jasper spoke through clenched teeth.

"How many? You should know how to fight them."

"No we shouldn't. Remember? And there are around 30 of them." Alicia said. I could tell she was debating on staying or leaving. Jasper had a hard expression, while everyone else was still shocked and scared. Jasper spoke through clenched teeth again.

"What could you have possibly done to have them chasing you?" He seemed very angry.

"Not us. Amun starting making the army when my sister had a great ''friendship'' with Benjamin. " I said rolling my eyes.

"Amun?" Carlisle asked, surprised. "Doesn't he know that this could bring the wrath of the Volturi down on himself?"

"Apparently Benjamin is more important," Alicia said.

"This is ridiculous," Bella said. "Who would create an army for such a stupid reason?" Jasper shook his head.

"I don't understand. How could this be? Thirty newborns to search out two vampires with absolutely no skill. Why would anyone go to that length?" He seemed confused.

"Jasper, you wouldn't remember this because you were absent for this part, but Amun was very protective of Benjamin during the confrontation with the Volturi," Edward said his expression worried.

"We were there for some of it," Jasper said.

"Whatever." I looked to sis and she shrugged. Neither of use knew what they were talking about. Jasper was thinking and Edward was reading his thoughts.

"Alright," Jasper said with a sigh. "I'll help." I felt so relieved! I ran up to him and hugged him.

"Yay! Thank you so much!" I was so happy I slipped into his mind.

_I knew you weren't that heartless killer anymore! _He gasped and jumped back.

"What the hell?!" He looked so scared if he was human he would have crapped himself. Everyone crouched defensively. Alice growled. I laughed, and looked at Alicia. She just rolled her eyes.

"What jasper?" Edward looked concerned. I laughed again.

"Here Edward I can show you." I tapped into Edwards mind. This is gonna be funny.

_BOO! How does it feel to have someone in YOUR mind there Edward? _He gasped with a terrified look.

"Shit!" Bella growled. I sighed and went into all their minds, even Bella's, and said.

_I can talk to people in their mind and read their thoughts and all past thoughts and memories._ Carlisle looked amazed, they all did. Bella seemed nervous that someone could get into her mind.

"That is an extordinary gift you have there." Carlisle said, I smiled and radiated with pride and thanks.

"Thank you." I said giddy.

_Hey Tiffany relax there. You're so hyper its making me nuts._ I laughed and Jasper took a breath.

"If we are going to do this we need to go inside and get to know you and the situation better in order to make a plan." Jasper ran his hand through his hair, worried. I looked at Alicia and we nodded. We all walked into the house and sat down. Being in their house I felt awkward, I knew Alicia did too. It got quiet as Alicia and I sat on the couch with Jasper at the edge beside the chair and Alice. Rosalie, Bella, Edward, Carlisle and Esme stood. Emmett sat on the arm on the couch beside me and faced everyone. Alicia was between me and Jasper. I hated not knowing what was gonna happen next so I tapped into Edwards mind. Jaspers mind, Edward rolled his eyes as I did. He was gonna ask about our gifts.

"So what do you need to know?" Alicia asked clueless that I had tapped his mind.

"I can change anyone or anything's scent. You might have noticed because I took away the smell of wet dog. Anyway I can also hide our sparkles. I am the sparkle murderer." I said in a British accent. Everyone stared at me.

"What? I figured out what he was going to say. I listened to his thoughts. Oh yeah I can do that with my gift. I talk to them but don't say anything." I smiled. Edward rolled his eyes and Jasper sighed.

"And you?" He looked at my sister.

"Well, um... My main ability is a lot like yours. And then I can change eye colors and create a heartbeat," Alicia replied. Alice looked suspicious.

"How do you know about Jasper's ability? It was undefined back when you would have known him," Alice said matter of factly. I looked at Alice and rolled my eyes. Alicia pointed to me and I pointed to my head.

"Why do you keep doubting me?" I said smugly. Alice crossed her arms.

"Oh man. Another Edward." She said.

"Hey, I'm a girl." I narrowed my eyes at Alice. Emmett spoke up next.

"Okay, Edwina." My head snapped to Emmett and his big smile.

"Oh shut up you big teddy bear." I smiled at Emmett. Alice snorted and I looked at her again, eyes narrowed. I spoke to Alicia in her mind.

_Hey I'm a tell Jasper his girlfriend is mean ok?_

_No wait do-_I cut her off and went to Jasper's mind.

_Your girlfriend is a bit mean. _Jaspers head snapped to me.

"What?" I sighed and relaxed. Then stood up, sitting was making me feel antsy.

"Yeah but she reminds me a lot of Maria, in the beginning." I meant when she brought us to Jasper. She had just saved us from some other vampires, James and Victoria. When Maria found us she hadn't hunted in a while and was thirsty, so she brought us to Jasper who had just had his full and he changed us. We didn't know it at the time but she did us a favor.

"Tiffany. Don't say it out loud. They don't need to know that about Jasper," Alicia said as she got up to stand beside me.

"What about Jasper?" Alice asked quickly, and nervously. Jasper had a worried look on his face, but Alice couldn't see.

"Trust me. You don't need to know." He looked at me and gave me dagger looks.

"I don't need to know what?" Alice asked Jasper.

"Oh man. Jasper we have to tell her," I said feeling bad about blurting it out loud.

"Tell me what?" Alice practically shrieked. Edward gasped probably reading Jaspers mind and the memory of him changing us.

"Thanks Tiffany," Jasper said rolling his eyes at me.

"Sorry Jasper I didn't think it was a secret. You have to tell her now." I looked at Alice and she seemed ready to explode. I could tell Jasper kept changing his mind about telling her.

"Tell me what?" Alice exclaimed. Alicia grunted.

"Maria brought us to Jasper and Jasper changed us," Alicia said. My sister pulled me a large step back.

"What?!" Alice balled her hands into fists.

"Damn it," Jasper said clearly upset. I walked over to Alice.

"Calm down, Alice. I can feel yours and Jaspers emotions; usually I don't ever pick up emotions through sis but you two? Calm. Down." I was getting whiplash, how did sis handle others emotions? Alicia walked up to me and pulled me back a few steps.

"Tiffany." She said warningly.

"Just calm down. Everyone should calm down. It's so tense in here." I didn't care it wasn't a big deal and they need to calm down. If I lose control of my emotions I get stronger, it's how we escaped.

_Sis I'm going crazy their so worried and upset._

_I can fix that._ After a moment everyone was calm. All but one person.

"Hmm," Alicia said.

"What?" I asked, starting to calm down myself. I feel happy again.

"Jasper is unaffected by my ability." Alicia looked at Jasper puzzled.

"No I just choose not to accept it. I could take it in and let it calm me, like everyone else is forced to do, if I want. Which I don't," Jasper stated still annoyed.

"Alice," Alicia said.

"What?" she asked.

"Please tell Jasper something so he'll calm down. His tense mood isn't helping anything. He's worried about what this will do to you two. Yes I can tell the reasons behind emotions." Alicia turned her furry on Jasper.

"And you! Stop worrying! Alice would kill someone before she ever left you!" They all stared at Alicia surprised. I laughed. Then some foul-smelling human boy walked in holding a child. They both had heartbeats but the little girl's was like a humming bird's wings. I knew then that it was Nessie aka Renesmee. Everyone was suddenly tense and cautious; Alicia had let their moods go. Jasper was just tense. I had a feeling the boy wasn't human.

"Oh that must be Renesmee!" I said excited. Bella snarled. Alicia and I backed into a crouch.

"How do you know that?" Bella asked while I rolled my eyes and straightened up. Alicia pointed to my temple and I giggled. I could feel Alicia getting a headache from trying to calm them. I looked at her, her hands slammed against her head.

"Ouch!" Everyone calmed down. I turned to Jasper. He was concentrating very hard.

"Don't worry; they can't harm humans, well people with blood. They can't. They had a hard time as newborns. They grew very weak. I bet they have never even tasted human blood." Jasper explained.

"What's going on here?" the boy asked, probably tired of being left out of the loop.

"Alicia, Tiffany. This is Jacob. Jacob, this is Alicia and Tiffany. Say it's nice to meet you and Merry freaking Christmas." Jasper seemed like he wanted to get the show on the road and make a plan. Renesmee was struggling in Jacob's arms, trying to get to me. Jacob looked to Bella and Edward. Edward nodded. Jacob released Renesmee, who ran up and hugged me, she was so pretty. She smiled at me and showed me what I looked like when she walked in. I looked pretty to her laughing.

"Um, Jasper," Alicia said. I looked at her and she was staring at the tan boy.

"What?" he asked.

"What, exactly, is Jacob?" She seemed to get more and more nervous.

"An annoying dog." Rosalie mumbled.

"Huh?" Alicia and I asked confused.

"A werewolf." Jasper replied. My vision turned red, and then I was back in the kitchen when the werewolf attacked my mom and tore her to shreds.

_Nessie go to your Daddy for a bit ok? _She nodded and ran to Edward. I couldn't move or speak. I wanted so badly to tear him apart.

"The Children of the Moon!" I could hear the venom in Alicia's words.

"No! He's not that! He's a shape shifter. Just a boy who turns into a wolf," Edward said.

"Really?" Alicia verified.

"Yes now calm down because you're driving Jasper insane with you hissing and what not." I could feel Alicia flexing her calm over the whole room. I looked at Jasper. He seemed to acknowledge what she was doing and straightened up.


	3. Planning

**3 Planning**

It had taken us the rest of the day and all night to figure it out. Alicia and I were the ones slowing the group down. Our plan was to go to Forks, Washington to have the help of the wolves. Apparently, there was more of Jacob. Jacob told the boy that was-apparently-like him-a werewolf-to travel back to La Push and tell them what's going on. I never saw the boy, only in wolf from, but his name is Seth. That part was covered. Then we planned on leading the newborns to a clearing on the Olympic Peninsula. Apparently where the Cullen's used to play baseball. Alice's power was useless to see how the fight would turn out because of the wolves. But she foresaw that the newborns would follow us.

Once we got there, we would split the newborns with the wolves and fight. We would leave at dawn the next day. It was morning and I was sitting on the couch.

"Ugh, I'm so bored." I was hanging upside down twirling my hair.

"Tiffany, we have to prepare. Jasper is going to teach us today," Alicia said rolling her eyes.

"Why isn't he teaching the others?" I asked just to stall.

"Because they have had a similar problem before and they already know what to do." Another eye roll.

"Oh." I looked down.

"I'm still bored." I am starting to miss the animals but I figured its best to wait until we dealt with the problem. Alicia looked over at me, smiling.

"You're hopeless." We both laughed. Jasper walked into the room with Alice on his heels.

"Come with us." I sat up and got off the couch.

"Gosh, you sound like an alien asking us to go with you to save your planet or something," Alicia said. Alicia and I laughed. Jasper and Alice just rolled their eyes. We walked outside. The house was in the forest so no one would spot us. They had a large yard so we had plenty of room to practice. As we were walking, I said.

"Um, I don't think I have ever thought bef- uh I mean fought before. I think Alicia has." Damn tongue ties. Alicia looked at me confused.

"How do you know that? I have never told you anything of my past when we were apart."

"When I 'talk' to you, a lot of the time you are thinking about it." I looked away.

"Oh." Her voice was quiet.

"So, you've had a pretty bad past as well?" Jasper asked her. I looked back at Jasper. Alicia looked down.

"Yes." I saw him smile understandingly at Alicia while she was looking down.

"Anyways," the smile wasn't there when she looked up, "You can fight?"

"I'm not horrible," She said with a taunting smile.

"Really. Let's test that." Jasper disappeared. Alicia crouched, listening for him. He made a mistake and hit a tree branch on her right. I watched as he sprang, Alicia dodged then turned to retaliate. Jasper had his hands near her throat so she fell onto her back. Her feet connected with his chest, she kicked, and Jasper went flying.

She stood up and saw that Jasper had landed and thrown himself back at her. She ducked and instantly Jasper was perched on her back, his teeth at my sister's throat.

"Major mistake," he said as he jumped off her.

"When you fight, never stop moving."

"Oh yeah. I think I remember you telling me something like that," She said. I could tell she was remembering back when Jasper was teaching us how to survive. Jasper was wearing a shirt Maria had stolen from one of her prey. It was beat up but it was one of the only shirts that didn't have holes. He had just pinned a newborn to the ground and ripped its head off. Tiffany and I, who were on the ground, hugged each other tighter. It had been punishment for biting him.

"This newborn made a mistake," Jasper had yelled. "You NEVER stop moving. Never." He walked away muttering.

"And you don't bite me either." Maria had come over and grabbed his face, pulling him as close as possible. She kissed him.

"Alicia!" I yelled and slapped her across the face, bringing her back to the present. It was fun slapping her when I knew she wouldn't be hurt. Her hand went up to my even though it didn't hurt much.

"What?" She asked, irritated now.

"Jasper is trying to get your attention and you're over here in La-La-Land!" And she thought I was the spacey blonde. Psssh please. She turned to Jasper.

"Oh, sorry." Jasper just nodded his face professional. I moved.

"Want to try again?" Jasper asked.

"Sure," She said. He sprang and she dodged just as before. I watched her go to elbow him and he disappeared. The balls of her feet touched the ground for a second, and then she pushed up and backwards, causing her to flip over Jasper. Jasper landed on the ground, face first.

"Ooh! Face plant!" Emmett said.

"Like tasting dirt Jasper?" Rosalie said then laughed. I laughed with her.

"I bet that doesn't happen often." My smile was evil. I could tell by the look on Alicia's face she hadn't even noticed that all of the Cullen's had come out. Jasper rose to his knees.

"Shut up." He shook his head causing his long, shaggy hair to fling all over the place like a mop. He stood up on his feet with a smile on his face.

"You sure aren't a newborn anymore. Interesting move." He seemed proud of Alicia. That made me smile. He should be proud.

"Well, I learned that move from the Amazon vamps," She said. The Cullens laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"We're familiar with the amazons," Alice said.

"Oh." Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Mind if I try?" I said. I wanted to try. Something Alicia underestimates. When I try I'm nearly unstoppable.

"You're going to need a lot of work," Jasper said. I narrowed my eyes. Alicia laughed.

"You're right Jasper. She really needs work. I have trouble keeping her alive." My eyes must look like daggers on those two.

"Really?" I figured." Jasper smiled.

"Yeah. She's very predictable." Alicia said on the verge of laughing.

"Hello! Still here!" I said. I know they just saying it to tease me. Jasper smiled and Alicia laughed. I stuck my tongue out at her and she copied me. Jasper and Alice chuckled. Jasper pulled us apart after a moment of us slapping each other like sissies.

"Come on you two, stop." He grabbed the back of our shirts and held us up.


	4. Fight

**4 Fight**

"Put me down!" Alicia and I said.

"Wow that could get annoying. You two talk together a lot." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well duh. We're twins," I said. Jasper dropped us and we both fell to the ground.

"Ouch," we both said.

"Really? You guys are twins?" Jasper mused. "Huh. I never knew." I laughed at his blondeness.

"Now that you're over the shock," I began.

"Can we get back to work?" She finished.

"Sure," Jasper said. He lunged at us. Alicia put her right hand out and I put my left hand out. Our whole arms-including our shoulders and hands-were touching. Our hands flashed and Jasper went flying into Alice. It was light we used our minds to send them flying somehow. They both sat up after landing on the ground with a thud.

"Sorry," Jasper said to Alice.

"It's okay. Are you hurt?" Alice asked him.

"No. Are you?" He said looking at her.

"No." She said getting up. My sister and I were staring at our hands. Jasper and Alice looked over at us.

"What did you just do?" They spoke together.

"What just happened?" Edward spoke up, shocked and confused.

"I don't know," we both said. Edward looked over to Jasper.

"Jazz." He said.

"Okay," Jasper said. Edward and Jasper walked over to us. Edward grabbed my shoulders and Jasper grabbed Alicia's.

"Girls," they both said, shaking us. We both shook our heads and blinked.

"Whoa," I said.

"I know," Alicia said.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Well, I went to attack them, they put their hands out to stop me, they touch, and the next thing I know, I'm flying into Alice," Jasper explained.

"Yeah, you're pretty heavy too," Alice said. Jasper smiled and rolled his eyes. Edward looked at them like they were mentally incompetent.

"Well we have to figure out what exactly that was," Carlisle said.

"And if you can control it, we can use it against the newborns." He seemed exciteed by the gift.

"Ooh Yay! We're helpful!" I exclaimed, because I felt like being goofy and I hoped it would make them all laugh and smile. Rosalie giggled. Jacob laughed a throaty laugh. They looked at each other and laughed. The other Cullen's smiled. Alicia laughed.

"You idiot." Alicia shook her head. I heard a sound in the forest. Alicia instinctively crouched and a snarl ripped up her throat. I was to frozen in shock to do anythng. We all heard Alice gasp.

"Jasper." Her face was horror stricken, but her eyes were blank. Her hand was stretched out, searching for Jasper. He grabbed her hand instantly to steady her.

"What is it, Alice? What did you see?" He was scared I could see the shadow of fear in his eyes, he hid it well though.

"They've come." It was barely a whisper.

"The newborns," Alicia said flatly. She looked at Jacob.

"Call the others. Now." My sister was the one to take charge. I never did anything like her. Which, is why it made me mad when she said she could barely keep me alive, she never gave me the chance. I will change that, said the back of my mind. Jacob nodded and transformed almost instantly. The Cullen's were beside their partners. Jasper was trying to steady Alice. Rosalie's delicate hand was on Emmett's huge arm. Edward and Bella were holding Renesmee. Carlisle was holding a frightened Esme. Seth had just got there on foot and transformed into his sandy wolf, I barely got a glimpse of his human form. Jacob and Seth were standing next to each other. Everyone was tense.

Neither Jasper nor Alicia did anything to stop it. Everyone needed to be tense. Thirty-two pale, red eyed newborns jumped into view. Alicia jumped into action when I saw one lunge for me. That wasn't new, though she was the fastest vampire I had ever seen she was moving very slow practicing with Jasper. I was the strongest, but with her around being so fast she never gave me the chance to fight. I remembered our time apart and quickly shook it off. I will never go back to that. Alicia jumped on its back and ripped its head off. Another one came at her. She ripped his head off, dismembered both bodies, and Jasper threw a lighter onto the pile. They caught instantly. Edward, holding Renesmee, yelled.

"Lead them away! Now!" He was so worried about her I didn't even have to completely connect to his mind to know he wanted so bad to fight but was worried about Nessie. Everyone darted into the forest, including the newborns. Edward, Bella, and Alicia were in the lead followed by Jasper, Alice, and me. Behind us were Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme. One werewolf on each side of our group. They newborns stayed a little behind realizing the threat but still followed.

We raced through the woods, the newborns hot on our trails. We were running for a while when we saw three large wolves running our way. As soon as they spotted us, they turned around and ran. They were in triangle formation. A black one, a gray one, and a brown one.

We ran with the wolves and reached the clearing, waiting for us were 12 other wolves.

The newborns stopped in an instant. They were totally surprised. The wolves attacked the newborns a second after we did.

There was a huddle around Renesmee. I was in front of her, Edward was behind me, and Bella and Jacob were at her sides. Alicia was in front of me protecting us all. I couldn't stand not being able to fight, I knew I could really help, but I felt drawn to Nessie, she was sooooo much like me when I was human and I had to protect her at all cost. Three newborns came at us. Alicia couldn't fight them all off. She grabbed the first one and cracked its neck, and elbowed a second. Jacob tackled one and started ripping it apart. Edward helped her rip the two she had apart while Bella helped me comfort Renesmee. I picked up Renesmee and held her close to my chest, linking minds as I did so.

_Don't worry Ness, your family will help. I am so sorry to bring this to you, I promise I will do anything in my power to keep your family safe. _Nessie seemed to hear the truth in my words, she showed me what my face looked like when I thought that to her. There was a determination in my eyes, but also a pain. I got a feeling she didn't want me to be hurt or my sister. We felt like family to her. The thought warmed my heart a little.

A fire had started. Alicia threw a few stray pieces of the vampires into it.

"Seth!" Edward called. The sandy colored wolf came over to Edward.

"Get Tiffany and Renesmee into the forest and protect them at all costs!" The wolf put his nose between my legs, by the bottom of my ankles, and slid me onto his back. An hour passed, maybe more, we were at least fifty miles away. I was panicked the entire time. Finally Seth came to me and nodded then got down. I picked up Nessie and got on his back. Seth brought me and Renesmee back into view of the others. I gave Renesmee to Edward and walked over to the pyre. I sat and put my face in my hands. All those innocent lives dead. I wandered about their families. They would never get to bury their loved ones or know they were dead.


	5. Imprinting?

5 Imprinting?

"Tiff," Alicia said. I lifted my face and looked at her. My eyes would've had tears if not for the venom.

"What?" My voice sounded annoyed and strained. Despite the fact that now we were free of Aumn.

"One of the wolves is staring at you." She said, I could tell she was curious. I had a terrible look on my face when I walked over to Alicia.

"Why do I care if one of them is staring?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Just go say hi." She said clearly happy to be free of the newborn threat. I walked over to the one staring and tried to put a smile on my face, which wasn't hard to do, the relief of the army being gone was hitting. We were safe.

"Hi. Thanks for helping. I know that vampires are supposed to be the werewolves' enemy and all, but-" He put his hands up and waved me off, smiling.

"No, no. Don't worry about it. I like vampires. One of my best buds is Edward," he said.

"Well that's nice. Hi, I'm Tiffany."I smiled, he seemed cute, scratch that, hot as hell. My smiled grew.

"Seth, nice to meet you." Oh…this was the boy I glimpsed at the house.

"Well thanks." I hugged him. He hugged me back, not a hint of awkwardness or hesitation.

"You didn't!" a female voice said. I backed off from him.

"Who was that?" She sounded pissed as hell.

"My sister, Leah," Seth said. Uh-oh, I had heard the Cullen's talking about the wolves and Leah had a huge problem with Vamps.

"Seth! A vampire?" It was Leah that had spoken, clearly she now hated me.

"What did I do?" I asked Seth and I took two steps back. I looked around and noticed all the vampires tensing for something, except Edward. He was standing there, focused on something else. Looking at Seth.

"You? Nothing," Seth said. Raising his arms as if to surrender. I was way past confused. I looked to my sister, who had come to stand beside me.

"I'm just as lost as you are," she said. I sighed, if she was confused it was odd, that hardly ever happened. I looked to Edward; his expression had changed to wild surprise. His expression kept me from asking anything.

"That was supposed to be rare!" Jacob said. Clearly they knew what was going on.

"What? What's rare?" I asked. Getting pissed at being left out of the loop.

"Seth!" Leah yelled. Extremely pissed.

"I swear if you imprinted on a vampire, you are in big trouble!" This made me more confused and angry.

"Imprinted?" I looked to Jasper and started a conversation in his mind. He seemed like the only one not shocked into silence. Even the rest of the wolves had their mouths hanging open, except Leah of course who was looking at me with pure furry and hatred.

_What's imprinting? _It was a weird term.

_Um, it's kind of hard to explain. It's sort of like love at first sight, but permanent. Well for the wolf, anyways. You can always turn him down. _He seemed annoyed and bored with the subject. I laughed in my head, still looking at Jasper.

_No, I don't think I would turn him down. He's kinda cute and- _He cut me off also yelling the words in his head.

_I don't want to hear it! Keep your opinions to yourself! It's bad enough I have to feel it, I don't need to hear it too! _I rolled my eyes and laughed. Apparently he knew how attracted I was to Seth already. Woops. I turned to Seth and smiled, then walked over to him and grabbed his hand.

"You're cute. I like you." I said partly to hint to him that I wouldn't turn him away, if that's really permanent it must hurt like hell to be rejected. Partly because I wanted to see everyone's reaction. I heard someone growl. Probably Leah.

"I feel the same way," Seth agreed, smiling and catching on.

"Seth! She's a leech! It's bad enough that your best friends with one! You don't want her!" Leah screamed, practically screeching.

"Leah, I know what's best for me. And I think she is nice and very pretty," he said calmly. He looked at me like I was the sun he was seeing for the first time. It made me happy, and feel wanted. Leah snarled and exploded into her wolf form. She snarled and jerked her head to reinforce each snarl. She lunged at me. I gasped.

"No way, mutt!" I heard Alicia say. She jumped in front of me and punched Leah. Leah went flying. She landed on her side but got back up quickly and lunged at my sister again. Before Leah got close, Alicia jumped into the air and pushed herself at Leah. She grabbed Leah's neck and pushed her to the ground, holding her there. When the dust cleared, their breathing sounded like breathless snarls.

"Enough," Alicia said. She let Leah up. Leah got up and lunged at my sister immediately. Her teeth pierced Alicia's leg. I screamed, a blood curdling scream. Jasper, Edward, Emmett, and Carlisle were trying to pull open Leah's jaws. Jasper let go and jumped on Leah's back. He slammed his fist down hard onto Leah's muzzle. She squealed in pain and opened her jaws. Alicia dropped to the ground. Edward moved my sister and set her head on Rosalie's waiting lap. Rosalie had knelt down onto the ground, sitting on her feet. Emmett stood behind her, looking down at Alicia worriedly. Bella stood off to the side holding Renesmee. They both had the same expression as Emmett.

Carlisle came over to examine the damage. I couldn't move. I tore my eyes away from that scene to make sure Jasper was okay. Leah was trying to buck him off like a bull. Jasper really showed his Texas roots by holding on like a cowboy. Even in the middle of all that, I was pretty sure Jasper was glad he got used to having his legs that far apart, what with all the horse riding he did and rodeos he probably went to. Alice was circling them. She eventually got a punch in. Leah stopped moving long enough for Jasper to jump off and land safely. He ran over to put himself between the giant, furry beast and Alice. Jacob came barreling at Leah. He knocked her over and the next thing I knew, Leah was running with her tail between her legs. I stood vision red breathing like I had just run a marathon. I could have killed her. I should have. My nails tor holes in my hands. Alicia looked down at the leg she was holding.

"Ouch, that's going to leave a mark."

"No kidding," Jasper said. His tone made it seem like he wanted to say, _Duh!_

"Are you okay?" Why I asked the obvious, I will never know.

"I'll be fine," she said. "It's just a bite."

"Carlisle, has a vampire ever survived a werewolf attack? As in actually being bitten and lived?" Jasper asked.

"No, I don't believe so," Carlisle answered.

"Wow, I hope something freaky doesn't happen," Emmett said.

"Actually," Seth began. "According to Quilieute legend, the first vampire our tribe encountered pulled himself back together."

"I won't even ask how that happened. I though you needed venom to reattach-Oh never mind. I get it now." Emmett smiled. No one paid any attention to him.

"Why the question Jasper?" Carlisle asked.

"Just things running through my mind. I was curious," he replied.

"C'mon Jasper, you know there is nothing like that in a werewolf's body. They're still pretty much human," Edward said.

"Like I said, just thoughts running through my messed up brain." Jasper smiled. Alice smiled up at him and leaned against him.

"I don't think your brain is messed up."

"Everyone who has been here at night knows you think that, Alice," Emmett said. I laughed quietly.

"Was that a sex joke, Emmett?" Alice said.

"Damn sure was." He grinned cocky.

"We don't-you know- do that very often. No reason to pick on us." She said softly.

"My ass you don't!" He roared.

"I'll kick your ass if you don't shut up," Jasper said. He was smiling though. Alicia stood up with Carlisle's help.

"Okay, I'm good."

"Well what now?" Alice asked. We all looked over to her. Jasper's eyes widened.

"Alice! What happened?" Alice was rubbing her arm.

"I was bitten. Don't worry about it. It doesn't hurt that bad." Jasper moved her hand to look at it. He flinched when he saw the blood. It didn't smell like Alice at all. It smelled like deer blood.

"I think I need to go hunting." Alice watched Jasper carefully. Jasper hugged Alice from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Okay. I'll go with you."

"I think we all need to go," Carlisle said. I looked around at every vampire's face. Everyone had black eyes. I suspected I did too, since Alicia did.

"I'm up for it." I smiled and leaned against Seth. Alicia sighed.

"Well if you happy couples need me, I'll be somewhere in the forest." She crouched and was off into the forest. I frowned. I hadn't noticed until now that she was the only one that wasn't happy with someone. Well besides the werewolves but I suspected some of them had girlfriends. I felt bad for her.

"Poor Alicia," I said.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked.

"She's the only vampire that's alone," I said. Everyone looked to their mates. They were probably wondering what it would be like without the other.


	6. Volturi!

6 Volturi

All of a sudden, we heard many hisses come from the forest. I recognized one out of all of them. Alicia's. I pushed away from Seth and bounded into the forest in the direction of the hissing. I hadn't gotten far when I stopped dead in my tracks. In the middle of the clearing I saw Alicia and a woman, their teeth inches apart. They were surrounded by a loose circle of other vampires. I screamed. Behind me I heard hisses echoing my terror.

"Jane! Release her at once!" a man's voice called.

"Oh no, the Volturi," I heard Alice say.

"Jane! We have not come here for that one. She has done no wrong," the man said.

"But Aro," Jane said. Alicia took advantage of the distraction and kicked away from Jane. Jane hissed.

"Enough Jane," Aro said. Jane backed out of her crouch and walked to Aro's side.

"Then who are you here for?" Edward asked. Aro smiled.

Edward gasped. He backed into a crouch and growled.

"No way!" Aro was still smiling.

"He has done wrong though."

"Leave the past in the past," Edward growled.

"Edward, who's he here for that could make you so upset?" Carlisle asked.

"Alice, you're not going to like to hear this," Edward said. Alice gasped.

"Jasper," she said almost lifeless. Jasper was staring at the Volturi.

"Well, what have I done that has caused you to come after me?"

"Well we thought that we had taken care of it all, everyone involved. But we were sadly mistaken," Aro said.

"That doesn't give me much information."

"Jasper, you were part of the whole newborn army deal, were you not?" I could hear Jasper breathing hard and fast. If he had a heart, it would be pounding in his chest. Fear? Anger? I couldn't tell.

"Aro! That was the past!" Edward said.

"Calm down, young friend. We have no intention of hurting you or your mate, the lovely Bella," Aro said.

"No, but you would be harming my brother." Aro stared at Edward uncomprehending. Edward snorted.

"Aro, you do not stare at a coven here. You are looking at a family and some newly acquired friends."

"Yes, I suppose you do refer to them as family. But about these friends of yours. Why have they been seen with Jasper?"

"Just some old friends. They have nothing to do with the newborn armies," Jasper said.

"Jasper!" Alicia said. The Volturi side hissed. Seth pulled me behind him. Bella was behind Edward, Rosalie behind Emmett, and Esme behind Carlisle. Alice was trying to get past Jasper. She wasn't getting far.

"Jasper only followed orders. He had no idea there was any other way of life," Alicia said. She was standing in front of us all, the closest one to the Volturi.

"That may be but the instructions were wrong," Aro said.

"So? You killed many lives of newborns! How many more lives do you need to teach a lesson or set a law?"

"Calm down. Besides we have only come for one. We have no intention of harming anyone else."

"No! I will not calm down! Because if you take Jasper's life, you will be forced to take the life of others here!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"What, you think we would just stand by and let you kill Jasper? I don't think so."

"Ah, I see your point. Never the less, I ask you to step aside so that the law may be upheld today," Aro said. He went to step forward.

"Ugh! You irritate me!" Alicia yelled. All of a sudden she exploded and in her place was the largest wolf I had ever seen. Larger than Jacob's wolf form even. I screamed. There were hisses coming from the Volturi and gasps coming from our side. I backed up a couple steps, my eyes wide and never leaving the wolf in front of me. The wolf was snarling and stamping its paws, trying to get the Volturi to back up. The Volturi wasn't moving. They were all paralyzed with fear at what had just happened. Except for Aro, Jane, and three other vampires-a little boy similar to Jane, and two males, one on each side of Aro. The wolf then lunged forward and was just a hair off from getting Aro. But Aro was too fast as he dodged it. But with its height and strength, she was quick to react.

The wolf raised itself onto its hind legs and snapped at Aro. She caught his arm and dragged him down. It thrashed with him in its mouth all the while he was struggling to get free. But something was wrong. The wolf was not doing as much damage as it could have. It looked like it was being careful not to pierce Aro's skin.

Only a couple seconds had passed. The Volturi jumped for the wolf. Everyone but me, the werewolves, and Renesmee rushed in between the wolf and the Volturi.

The Volturi stopped on Aro's order. The wolf threw Aro and he went flying into a tree. It broke in half. The wolf jumped over its line of defense and stomped on about three different vampires. The others went to lunge but the wolf snarled at them, showing its large, bared teeth. They all straightened and backed up a couple steps. Aro then stepped through the trees. His face clearly showed fear and pain.

"Come, my friends. We will come back for that one." Aro and the Volturi flew into the forest. Everyone was standing, mouth open except for me and the wolf. The wolf was still staring at the place where the Volturi left.

"Alicia," Jasper said carefully. Alicia just growled and turned around to look at me. She walked up to me. I was nervous but I stayed still, realizing that Seth would protect me. Alicia put her ears back and whined. I put my shaking hand out to pet the big wolf. Her fur was cream and grey with a single orange spot over the top of her muzzle. She saw the shaking in my hand and backed away whining more pitifully. I dropped my hand. Jasper spoke to me.

"She knows you're afraid of her." I looked down.

"I'm sorry." The wolf looked at me with agonized eyes. She turned around and bounded off.

"Alicia!" I yelled. She just barked back at me. It sounded like an order. I sighed. Seth put his arm around my shoulder and laid his cheek on the top of my head.

"It'll be okay."

"No it won't. My sister is alone and now she has this. It's not fair to her. It's just not fair!" I said. I heard a howl in the distance. I pushed away from Seth and darted into the forest after Alicia. I heard the others following me. I also heard a couple sets of big paws. I didn't try to stop them. I stopped. Even though it was dark I saw a large wolf sitting on the edge of a cliff, staring at the sea. The wind blew the smell of sea salt in the air. I was vaguely aware of the others behind me.

I walked over to Alicia. I went to put my hand out again and she backed away from my touch. I sighed.

"I'm not afraid you're going to hurt me. I'm afraid that I won't be able to talk to you anymore." I saw something glistening and clear run down her fur. I gasped.

"Alicia. You're-you're crying." I heard the gasps behind me. She put her head down to look at me. She was so large I couldn't completely wrap my arms around her neck. She was probably around seven or eight feet tall.

She whined. I rubbed her muzzle.

"It's okay." She back away from me. I was confused. She closed her eyes like she was concentrating. The wolf shimmered and standing there in its place was my sister. I ran over and hugged her tight. Strangely enough, she was still in her clothes. She hugged me back.

"Oh, Alicia. We'll get through this. I promise," I said. She backed up a little.

"Tiffany. I feel so alone. You're happy with Seth, Jasper has Alice, and Edward has Bella. Everyone has someone. Except me." I looked at her apologetic.

"I know it's tough. But you'll find someone."

"How can you be so sure?" She challenged. I stared at her. I sighed.

"I guess I can't be."

"See." She said.

I hugged her again. "I'm your twin, you'll always have me. Plus you found someone before more than once. You just haven't found a worthy guy. "I said smiling hoping to cheer her up. She smiled slightly through her tears just to shut me up. I felt a surge of anger, sadness, and loneliness. My heart hurt so I hid my emotions because I felt so much despair.

"Um, Alicia," Jasper said. Alicia turned to him reluctantly.

"Yes?" She said dully. I wanted to sigh.

"Well you're pushing your feeling onto everyone else you know."

"Oh. Sorry." She pulled her emotions in. I told sis she had a bad habit of doing that.

"It's kind of hard to keep them in sometimes. I didn't mean to." Alicia said.

"It's okay. It's just that everyone was getting sad and that is really uncomfortable for me."

"Me too, because I have to hear and feel it from Jasper," Edward said. He playfully punched Jasper in the arm.

"Hey," Jasper said chuckling. Alice was smiling as was everyone else. Alicia sighed.

"Well, I'm off."

"Where are you going?" I asked. I kept my emotions from her and Jasper but I was very angry and hurt that she was shutting me out.

"I want to experience some more in my wolf form. It's really amazing. So different from vampire or human vision." She said. I knew she was lying.

"Oh really? What's the difference?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm color blind." She laughed sadly and ran off. Everyone laughed except me. I knew the truth.


	7. Bitch Is Back

7 Bitch is Back

I stood their unmoving. I smelt Leah from the same direction as Alicia. Everyone ran there. In front of Seth was Jacob. And in the very front was the line of vampires. Emmett, Edward, Bella, and Carlisle. I watched Jasper and Alice get behind Alicia.

Carlisle spoke to us. "Alicia, Jasper, Alice. Let's not be rash."

"Alice what are you even doing over there? I understand why Alicia and Jasper are but why are you?" Edward asked. Alice hissed her words. I could practically smell the venom welling in her mouth.

"I have had it with Leah! She has lunged at me and definitely Jasper too many times! I will not have my husband and me in danger." Alicia reinforced her words with a vicious snarl that caused everyone on the other side to jump. I listened and watched. I didn't mind Leah being killed in fact I was anticipating it.

_Enough!_ Alicia yelled in my head. Everyone on both sides cringed. I realized that everyone heard it. She could talk to anyone and everyone. Suddenly I thought about the aftermath. How sad Seth would be. How it would cause a war.

_Renesmee! _My mind yelled. This would get her killed! Did Alicia not know or not care? At the same time I realized this; Alicia jumped over Leah's line of defense and scratched her. Leah pushed her into the air. Alicia skidded on her feet and sprang at Leah. Everything happened so fast. Leah's teeth sank into her neck. Alicia yelped and we all gasped. There was blood dripping from her neck. Alicia changed back to human form. So did Leah. The blood didn't burn my throat, and it didn't seem to bother anyone else. Alicia pulled her hand away from her neck and gasped. Her hand was completely covered in red. I had to do something, and try not to kill Leah myself. She looked up to Leah. Her lip curled up to expose her teeth. I panicked still hiding my emotions from her. I ran in front of Leah and put my arms up knowing she wouldn't hurt me. My sister's face immediately twisted in confusion.

"Tiffany? What are you-" she started.

"Don't kill Leah! She's sorry and she won't do it again. She didn't mean to!" I yelled not knowing what to say without giving out a war order. If I said what I was thinking I wouldn't put it passed Leah to laugh and make my sister kill her. I just hoped the sorry bitch knew not to touch me. One flick and she would be dead. Her expression went to furious, and I knew I said the wrong thing. She stood up despite the blood that was now slowly dripping.

"I cannot BELIEVE THIS!" Sis's voice rose as she got even more angry.

"YOU ARE TAKING UP FOR HER WHEN I'M THE ONE WITH THE INJURY? YOUR SISTER IS INJURED AND YOU'RE TAKING UP FOR THE ONE WHO DID IT? YOU-YOU TRAITOR!" My eyes burned. I wanted to cry.

"Alicia," I started to tell the truth.

"NO! I'M DONE. I CAN TELL WHEN I'M NOT WANTED. I WANT NO ONE COMING AFTER ME. THE ONLY ONES THAT ARE ALLOWED TO FOLLOW ARE ALICE AND JASPER!" She turned around, away from me. I tried again hoping to get the words out.

"But Alicia-" I started.

"ENOUGH TIFFANY! I'M DONE WITH YOU. I WANT YOU OUT OF MY LIFE. YOUR IMPRINT WITH SETH HAS CHANGED YOU COMPLETELY! LEAH DID MEAN IT, SHE WILL DO IT AGAIN." She paused.

"Call me when you're ready to be my sister again instead of what this imprint has done to you." My heart shattered. Alicia talked about feeling alone, now I felt more alone. At least her twin didn't hate her. She ran into the forest Alice and Jasper fallowing. I tapped into his mind allowing him to feel the pain I felt.

_Alicia hates hurting people no matter who they are! Plus I just didn't want a war! I was thinking about Renesmee which you guys don't seem to care about any more. We kill one of them they come after us! Not to mention the rest of us could die too! Seth and Jacob are the only ones who know what I was trying to do damn it. I want to kill the bitch myself. _He realized what I said.

_Your right but you didn't handle it right. I'll help you to if I can. _He said before kicking me out of his mind.

Back at the house we all waited for them to return. Everyone was pretty quiet. I pulled out a picture Alicia had drawn and laminated of our mom and hugged it to my chest. I put it back when I smelt them coming back. I grunted. Why the fuck was Maria here!? They appeared at the house and Alicia barked. Everyone went outside to see what was going on. We jumped out the window and landed in front of them. As soon as they saw Maria they all got defensive.

"Why is Maria here?" Edward asked. Everyone on our side turned to him in confusion. He tapped his forehead.

"When Jasper told his story, he remembered what she looked like." Everyone turned back to them. Everyone wore pretty much the same expression. Confusion. I looked indifferent. I felt a wave of calm come over me. Alice looked to Jasper.

"Are you doing this?"

"No," he said. She looked to Alicia and raised an eyebrow. She nodded her massive head. She was staring at me. Her eyes seemed mad, and again I wished I could cry. When she left had pulled my shield so I could hide my emotions easier. Everyone still seemed a little confused, despite what Alicia was doing. Jasper tried to help. I know this because I felt another wave of calm come over me. Jasper's felt warmer somehow though.

"Calm down everyone. She isn't here to hurt us," Jasper said, though I'm not sure he believed this himself. He eyed her suspiciously. Everyone straightened up. They stayed close to their partners. I sighed.

"What does she want then?" Carlisle asked.

"She caught my scent when on her way to New York and came to see me." Jasper seemed reluctant to say this.

"Hmm," Carlisle said. Alicia looked into the woods and snorted. Then suddenly I saw them. The 14 large wolves were standing in pack formation. Jacob was with Renesmee and Seth was with Tiffany. Sam, who was in the lead of the formation, barked. Alicia growled. Alice looked to Edward.

"Edward? What are they saying?" She asked.

"Sam wants Alicia to come with them." He said.

"Why?" She asked seeming horrified.

"So they can talk." Her said simply.

"About?" I prompted. Edward hesitated.

"About joining his pack." Leah snarled, showing her opinion about that fact. I'm sure a lot of them had the same opinion. Leah was the only one who had the balls to say it.

"Exactly," Edward said, replying to her thoughts. Alicia snorted again and walked towards Sam. Sam turned around and darted into the trees, his pack following. Alicia paused for a second them ran after them. Jacob and Seth were starting at the place where the wolves disappeared. I looked up to Seth when his hand tightened around mine.

"Go on. " I said sighing. Seth nodded never looking away from the forest. He released me and ran into the forest. Renesmee touched Jacob's cheek. Jacob nodded and gave Renesmee to Bella. She was about the size of a four years old. He ran after Seth. About 10 minutes later, Alicia came back and stared at me glaring. I got mad. I tried to help! Why should she be mad at me!? I'm not that big of a screw up and horrible person. Did she really think that little of me? Why?

"Would you two cut it out please?!" Jasper yelled, stopping in the middle of a sentence, while talking to Maria. He was looking at us. I kept watching sis.

"What are they doing?" Alice asked Jasper..

"Their moods are driving me crazy." Jasper walked over to us. Alice shadowed his footsteps. We flinched. I would have too, considering when Jasper came to a stop, his foot stomped on the ground.

"Now listen. Alicia you know that Tiffany was not taking sides. She was trying to protect Seth's sister because she knows you don't like hurting people, no matter who they are, and it would have caused a war!" Jasper said.

"And Tiffany, she's only mad because you haven't said you're sorry. She feels hurt because she thinks you chose Leah over your twin when she needed you!"

"Jasper. I thought you couldn't tell the reasons behind the emotions," Alice said.

"I can't. But it's pretty plain on their faces," he said leaving out that I had told him.

"Is that true Tiffany?" Alicia asked.

"Yes duh! Do you want an apology?" I said.

"Yes." She looked at me apologetically.

"Forgive me?" we both said. We smiled and hugged.

"Yes," We said together and laughed.

"Ugh, twins," Jasper said rolling his eyes. I let the boarders down and shielded sis again glad to have her back.

"So how did that meeting go, Alicia?" Carlisle asked. Alicia frowned and looked down.

"Sam wants me to be Alpha Female. Stand beside Jacob."

"Did you accept?" She sighed.

"Yes. I figured it couldn't hurt. And they need all the help they can get." She laughed a little.

"Hey. We aren't as weak as you think," a voice said from the trees. Then out walked Jacob.

"Anything in particular you would like to do?" She was looking at Alicia and me with a blank expression. She looked to Alice who had spoken.

"Huh? Oh. I would like to do one thing." Alice's eyes widened with surprise after a second.

"Really?" Alice asked.

"What do you mean?" Maria asked.

"You want to try our lifestyle?" Alice said excited.

"How do you know that?" Maria asked suspicious.

"I can see the future and I could see what you were going to say." Alice said proudly.

"Never do that again. I don't like people using their gifts on me." Maria growled.

"Sucks for you, I use it when I please. You're no exception." She growled again. It was loud enough for Jasper to hear because he jumped over and got in Maria's face.

"Stand down, Maria. I don't want you laying a finger on her," he said. She smiled up at him. She leaned forward and kissed Jasper. I growled. Alice hissed and went to spring but Edward caught her, and restrained her. Jasper had backed away and slapped Maria across the face. The impact sounded like thunder echoing across the land. Maria's head turned, but she turned back to Jasper with a smile. Jasper backed up a step.

"Maria," Jasper said cautiously. Maria leaped and knocked Jasper over. She landed, straddling Jasper's chest. Alice thrashed and kicked against Edward but was too tiny.

Maria bent down and kissed Jasper, hugging his head to her. Jasper's arm came up and connected with some part of her. I couldn't tell which. Maria landed on her feet, smiling, a big crack healing on the side of her face. He had punched her jaw.

"Stop doing that. I don't like you that way. Quite frankly, I don't like you at all," Jasper said.

"Sure you do, Jasper." Maria stood seductively. I looked to Jasper, worriedly, to see if he had been taken in by Maria's beauty. Turns out, I had nothing to worry about. Jasper stood tall and didn't show the least bit of interest in Maria. That was the farthest thing from Jasper's mind.

"Does it look like I do?" He said.

"I can change that." Maria disappeared. Jasper did that sometimes too. They acted more like mother and son rather than lovers. Jasper had learned all he knows from her and you could see the resemblance. Jasper closed his eyes, using his senses to fight. Maria lunged from a random tree and Jasper dodged it, his arm slamming onto her back. Maria fell to the ground but lunged just as she did. Jasper dodged this too. Maria and Jasper continued to dance like this for a while. The entire time Alice fought against Edward to go help.

All of a sudden, Maria went flying into the forest. Alice stopped fighting and focused on Jasper. He seemed okay. She turned to Edward and kicked him in the groin. He fell over, releasing her.

"Sorry," She said as she ran over to Jasper. When Alice reached him, she saw that he was perfectly okay. Maria hadn't gotten a scratch on him. I knew that would happen. He was always better then her.

"Jazz, are you okay?" She said the words a little quick.

"I'm fine Alice, calm down. She didn't hurt me," he reassured her. Alice wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled herself up to kiss him. She didn't just give him a peck on the lips, she _really _kissed him. I smiled. They really loved each other. I hoped to have that. I mean I liked Seth but we just met. I hadn't fallen in love with him, hell I've never been in love with anyone. Knowing he already love me caused me to panic. What if I didn't fall for him? What if I liked someone else? Alicia and Jasper both felt my panic. Jasper pulled from Alice and Alicia talked to me mentally.

_Sis it will be fine. He'll always be there for you anyway. _She said and I made myself calm for her.

"There will be plenty of time later for kissing," he said. "And other things." Alice smiled. Maria walked out of the forest.

"Okay. I'll but out." Maria said.

"Good," Jasper said. He completely changed. His sweet southern smile had left his lips and his relaxed eyebrows were pulled down. Edward had gotten up. Alice walked over to him.

"Sorry, Edward," She said. "I just-"

"Don't worry about it." He smiled. "I know."

"You're not mad?" She asked.

"No."

"Edward, you're the best." She hugged him, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and ran back over to Jasper. He was watching Maria carefully as she crossed back over to us. Maria paid no attention to him and went to stand with the other Cullens. He reluctantly turned his eyes away from her to look at Alice. He didn't trust her at all. That was very clear.


End file.
